


I'm Hoping We're Good for Each Other

by greatbriton



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatbriton/pseuds/greatbriton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collection of Dorian/Iron Bull pieces I've written over on my Tumblr.  Mostly fluff drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

It was a heavy “thump —- thump —- thump —-” under his ear, against his skin and a slow rise and fall of breath. Dorian kept his eyes closed because it was easier that way, to stay connected to the warmth… to the intimacy of the moment.

Bull lazily brushed fingers through Dorian’s hair, the noise against his scalp overwhelming what was seconds before the thundering beat of Bull’s heart. His hand finally settled and the beating became clear again. Dorian felt calmer. 

"I can feel your heartbeat," he said softly, fingers curling into Bull’s side, holding him more securely. It pulsed against his cheek and sounded against his ear. 

"Just for you, kadan."


	2. 2

Its hot and Bull’s drinking water, some misses his mouth then dribbles out down the side of his face and down his neck. Then he slowly dunks some of the water over his face. It trails down through the cuts of his muscles and the scars on his body like rivers. 

He winks that one eye, which always makes for an odd gesture, at Dorian when he notices the mage frozen in place watching him. Dorian clears his throat and turns away. Sera laughs from a few feet away as she pulls grass out of the ground. 

"I don’t know what’s worse, you always flexing those dumb muscles of yours or Dorian’s drooling," she laughs again. 

"I was not drooling!" Dorian shouts over his shoulder. Then tenses, as if he had given himself away and he starts pilfering through a saddle bag on the horse as if he could find a hole to crawl through. 

Bull steps closer to Sera and says, “He was definitely drooling.”

"Ew."


	3. Chapter 3

Bull flinches as he sits. He grabs at his leg and rubs his hand into muscle just above his knee. 

"Damned thing," he grumbles to himself. But he isn’t the only one to hear it. 

A tan hand joins in, pressing lightly on top of Bull’s own. Bull pauses and Dorian smiles down at him. 

"I thought maybe this time I’d wait for you to ask for my help but seeing that you, again, were going to pretend this doesn’t bother you… I figured I’d help anyway."

"It’s alright," Bull said and moved Dorian’s hand away. 

"Please," Dorian rolled his eyes. He poked Bull until he got him lying on his back then he straddled Bull’s large leg. Dorian rubbed his hands together then clapped. "Alright! Let the magic begin," he beamed. 

Bull chuckled then groaned long and rough when Dorian’s fingers dug against his leg. He massaged and prodded. To the point of pain in some moments but then a release of pressure and tension and … “Yeah!” Bull grunted and closed his eye. 

His head fell back onto the bed and Dorian kept at it. He felt Dorian push more weight into it, shifting Bull’s entire body with the motion. He rubbed and smoothed over muscle and skin. Bull groaned again. Dorian began chatting, Bull tried to pay attention but his hands were working miracles on his aches that it was all he could concentrate on. 

When Dorian felt he done enough, when Bull stopped responding so strongly, he began letting his hands wander other places over Bull’s body. Turning Bull’s groans into moans and tender promises.


	4. 4

Usually, it was Dorian who frequented the areas Bull would be found in. The tavern. The tavern. Around the tavern. The tavern. Bull’s room. 

But tonight Dorian was playing recluse and Bull was finding himself antsy even with the company of his Chargers. So, he found himself walking areas of Skyhold he had seldom if ever visited. Hard stone stairs in tall hallways where each of his heavy footsteps echo’d with every step. His horns, reaching out toward the wall on each side of his head, only just barely fit without him having to turn his head. 

There weren’t many people about at this hour, most gone to their quarters or off finding ways to forget about the damn end of the world for a night. Candles were still lit for the few who meandered about. Each of them that Bull passed giving him stares and then finding their pace quickening to get them away faster. He didn’t quite blame them but fuck them anyway, he thought. 

Bull reached the end of stairwell, stretching his shoulders as if he had been cramped. He looked one way then the other, unsure of where to actually find the ‘Vint. He wasn’t even sure if he was in the right area. Maybe he should look for Dorian’s room. Then, he thought, he wasn’t even sure if Dorian had a room. So much for his career as a spy. He shook his head at himself and picked a direction. 

Suddenly a large black bird on the bannister crowed loud enough to wake the dead as he passed. Bull flinched and swung toward the bird, making it take off into flight to escape him. 

"Kaffas!" came Dorian’s shout along with some more curses aimed at the noise. Bull chuckled and followed the angry complaining. Dorian was sitting in a large leather backed chair, lounging more like. With a book in his lap, more tossed haphazardly around him on the floor. He didn’t notice Bull approach. 

"Somebody should let the boss know we have a pest problem," Bull said. 

Dorian paused in his reading but didn’t look up, “The pests are but pets of our lovely and gracious spymaster. We should welcome them and appreciate all they offer us in the ways of worldly communication!”

"Rough."

The book snapped shut audibly and Dorian twisted in his chair to look up at the Bull with a suffering smile. ”Now you know what horrors I must live with.”

"Poor you." Dorian nodded. "Why not go somewhere else? A little more… quiet?" Bull grinned and Dorian chuckled. He ran a finger across his moustache then leaned further into his chair. 

"But its so warm and secluded here. My own little hideaway."

"That you share with crows."

Dorian’s face fell into a murderous scowl. ”Yes, my precious crows that are so dear to my heart.” His smile appeared just as quickly, bright and full. ”But they also don’t care what happens here. Quite good neighbors in that respect.”

"Hm, that right?" Bull stepped into the alcove, towering over Dorian in his chair.

"They’d never tell anybody these secrets," Dorian smirked and put a hand to Bull’s wide hip, pulling him closer. Bull complied, watching with sudden anticipation as Dorian leaned forward, leather creaking and buckles clinking as he did so. He pressed warm dry lips to Bull’s bare stomach. Bull smiled, less clothing had its advantages.

Dorian’s mouth lingered while his hands smoothed patterns against Bull’s back. Slow and soft, teasing and quiet. Bull ran a hand through Dorian’s hair, prompting Dorian to turn his face up, resting his chin against the roundest part of Bull’s stomach. He smiled sweetly, with a genuine affection that he liked to hide away. 

Bull was suddenly wondering if it wouldn’t be a good idea to come find Dorian more often.


	5. 5

Dorian was standing a few yards away feigning boredom as he watched Bull, Krem and Cassandra all beating on one another in the spirit of training. Bull was deliciously shirtless as usual, sweat putting a fine gleam on his gray skin. Krem and Cassandra both wore worn leather armor to give themselves padding against Bull’s blows.

As a halt in the practice was called, Dorian stepped back onto a nearby stone and leaned heavily on his staff. Bull immediately made a bee line for him. Or maybe it was his flask of water that Dorian had chosen to stand near, who could say.

"Good form! Good form!" Dorian said. "All of you!"

Bull smirked, first looking down at rock Dorian was standing on which put them eye to eye, then his eye lingered on Dorian’s mouth. Smiling as it was.

They didn’t exactly acknowledge each other, although by now it was no real secret why Dorian was there and why Bull had placed himself shoulder to shoulder with the mage.

It was a dance nobody really talked about, especially Dorian and Bull. They had been together for a little while but unlearning and learning so many new things was a process… for them both.

While Dorian still shied away from public displays Bull seemed to revel in them. So he was always poking at how far he could go.

The corner of Dorian’s lip turned up in a smile. Bull couldn’t help himself. He pulled Dorian toward him, their hips bumping and then gave his ass a gentle swat.

Dorian cursed and had to catch his balance but when he did his face had turned a slightly darker shade. His eyes scanned around him almost frantically. Nobody had bothered more than a glance at Dorian’s outburst.

Bull laughed and winked his one eye at Dorian’s glare and mumbled threats.

"Promises," but he didn’t push any further. Knowing Dorian’s limit rather well by now.

Krem was calling for them to begin again or whoever quits is buying rounds. Bull grabbed his practice weapon and hefted it tight in his fist. He looked to Dorian, intending to give him a show of some flexing muscles before he sauntered off but was thrown off guard when Dorian leaned over and very quickly placed a kiss to Bull’s cheek.

Bull flushed this time and opened his mouth but before he could say anything Krem swatted him hard in the side with the practice sword.

"Let’s go, chief!"

"I hear you’re never supposed to take your eye off your opponent," Dorian smiled.

Bull growled with a wide grin to accompany it, taking away any of the heat. Then he turned on Krem. “You’ll be payin’ for that.”


	6. 6

Two tents. Two tents usually meant sharing. But since Vivienne refused to share with anybody except the Inquisitor herself that left Dorian paired with The Iron Bull. Could be worse, he supposed. He could have been sharing with Solas. Or Maker forbid, Sera. He’d never heard a worse snorer. 

Besides, Bull never used the tents. He preferred finding a spot outside the tents. He liked the stars, he said. Dorian thought he couldn’t figure out how to fit his horns into the tent without ripping the entire thing down around his head. 

So, it all suited Dorian just fine. Just fine. 

As he shivered and curled his arms around himself, Dorian looked over his shoulder at Bull before he retired for the night. Bull was the last one awake besides him. He was staring at the fire, back resting against a half rotted log. His legs crossed casually in front of him and arms in his lap. 

"You still shaking over there, ‘Vint?" Bull’s voice carried to him as Dorian opened the flap to the tent.

Dorian felt like his fingers were going to fall off this far from the fire. He wrapped around himself tighter. ”I don’t know what gave you that impression.”

Bull didn’t say anything else and Dorian was fine with leaving it at that. He bent into the tent and undressed to something comfortable for sleeping but not too bare. He shivered, trying not to curse as he rushed to get under cover. 

Always. Always, the Inquisitor managed to bring him along to the coldest places. At least it wasn’t wet, he told himself. Dorian closed his eyes and dreamed of warm Tevinter days. 

Rustling outside his tent broke him from his dosing dreams. The light of the fire suddenly went out and then heavy shuffling footfalls toward his tent. Dorian began to sit up and ask what was going on when the tent flap opened and Bull’s head ducked in. 

"You got room in here?" he asked, not waiting for a reply. He moved into the tent with an awareness for his size that Dorian hadn’t ever quite noticed. He never came close to ripping anything down around that head of his. But that’s all Dorian could really make out in the darkness. Just the bulk of Bull and his general movements. 

"I-" Dorian was confused. "Decide to join us all in the comforts of civilized camping?"

Bull chuckled but said “No. I hate these things.”

"Then you’re taking up all my headspace for what purpose then?”

Bull had began to settle next to Dorian, giving him the space that he could and staying on top of the blankets provided. 

"Just c’mere," Bull said. Simply. Like it all made sense. 

Dorian looked at him in the dark. He could just make out simple features of Bull’s face. The darker shadows of his lips and brow, the even darker eye patch that Bull never seemed to take off. Horns stretching out distinctly. He reminded Dorian of the stories you might hear as a child in Tevinter. The monster Qunari coming to steal you away. 

"Why?"

Bull reached forward and put a gentle hand to Dorian’s arm. Dorian felt goosebumps break out over his skin and clamped his jaw tight. ”You’re shivering like a nug in a icestorm. Hearing your damn chattering teeth is keeping me awake every night.”

He shifted forward and coaxed Dorian closer. Dorian sniffled as Bull wrapped an arm underneath him and pulled him close against his larger body. Dorian could already feel the heat radiating from Bull and it was a welcome relief. But finding himself suddenly up against the qunari was a little jarring. 

Bull was still, laying on his back, eye turned to Dorian to wait for him to settle. Dorian leaned up on his elbow and gave Bull a sharp look.

"If this is some attempt to seduce me—" 

"Ha!" Bull scratched at his bare chest. "If I was trying to seduce you, you’d know it, frosty."

Dorian hid his pout under fidgeting into a comfortable position. He’d be lying if he didn’t feel a twinge of disappointment. 

"Don’t call me… "Frosty"."

"Fine."

"Good."

"What about "Hot Cheeks", then?" he asked. "Y’know, because you’re hot?"

"Shut up," Dorian smirked. "But better."

It took a bit more shifting before they both came a comfortable spot. Dorian found himself using Bull’s shoulder as a pillow, wondering at first if this was bothersome to the qunari. But Bull didn’t protest or move. As Dorian inched closer to rest against Bull’s side he tried not to think about how little clothing Bull was actually wearing. It was a mildly distracting thought, being so close to his skin and his smell. It was a terrible smell, but good all the same. It was sweat and dirt. It was earthy and heavy. Dorian overlooked commenting on it as compensation for Bull’s act of living heater. 

"Comfy?" Bull eventually asked. 

Dorian twisted just a bit more then sighed. “Yes, actually.”

He could feel just the slightest shift, Bull smiling. Dorian didn’t dare look up, he had found a perfect spot of full body warmth and he couldn’t sacrifice it. But something told him he would have liked to have seen that smile. 

It was calm and quiet after that. Dorian quickly began to succumb to sleep, hardly noticing when Bull’s arm pulled him just that bit closer, wrapping gently around his shoulders.


	7. 7

Bull “hrumphs” out a breath as he sits his bulk down onto the ledge. He sets his axe between his legs, handle up. He wraps an arm around it, almost resting on the blunt end of it. 

It was easy to notice Dorian approaching, all saunter and shining buckles despite the battles they’ve had and the exhaustion in his step. Bull smiled against his knuckles as he watched him approach with his one eye. 

"I don’t know about you," Dorian began, voice more chipper than his face. "But if I ever see another bear again it will be too soon."

Bull shakes his head, squints, and looks away as Dorian reaches him. “And here I thought you’d be more worried about the spiders.”

Dorian’s face falls and he lets himself flop dramatically into Bull’s side, rocking Bull to the side momentarily. Bull smirks down at the top of Dorian’s head.

"Remind me to stay in bed next time the Inquisitor needs assistance," he whines. Dorian picks his legs up and lays them out across the ledge, pressing his back against Bull’s side.

"I couldn’t get you out of bed if I tried," Bull reminded him.

"That’s not the point," Dorian pokes him in the shoulder. "Bears! Spiders! What’s next? Bees? Nest of dragon spawn?"

Bull’s eye widens.

"No!" Dorian cuts off any excited response from Bull. "No dragons."

Bull gives Dorian a show of a pout as the mage looks up at him. Dorian snorts then settles back. Bull does rest his chin against the handle of his axe this time. Content to let comfortable silence fall between them as they sit and rest.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian giving it to Bull

Dorian arced above him, pushing in deep with a moan. His pelvis flush against Bull’s plump ass. Bull smiled, chin resting on a pillow, rocking in rhythm with Dorian.

"Yeah!" Bull encouraged. "Keep that up!"

Dorian gave him this guttural noise, that went straight to Bull’s cock, as he pressed his hands to Bull’s back, letting his weight bear down. Pushing Bull to the bed and propping himself up for a better angle.

"Yes-" Bull cut off with a groan as Dorian snapped his hips, slamming into Bull hard and deep.

"What was that? I didn’t catch it," Dorian panted, his voice rough.

Dorian snapped his hips again and again. His nails gripped hard into Bull’s shoulders. Bull laughed and bit into his own forearm just a little to stifle his moan, for Dorian’s sake.

"How articulate you become," Dorian kissed his back, dug his fingers in tighter and quickened the pace of his thrusts. Bull buried his face in the pillow and moaned long and loud.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: bull doing push-ups and dorian sitting on his back reading a book 8)

Bull wasn’t sweating, not quite yet, but his breath came heavier and his smooth up and down motion hitched. 

Dorian frowned,he was knocked just a fraction off balance by the disturbance. He sat casually atop Bull’s back with both legs hiked up across in front of him. He looked down from his book at the back of Bull’s horned head. ”If you please,” he admonished. 

Bull’s arms bent and the muscles of his back flexed with the motion as he dipped and then pushed himself back up. His body parallel to the ground. A perfect push up once more. He turned his head just enough to catch the sight of Dorian with his eye. ”So sorry, your mageness.”

"Thank you," Dorian sniffed with a smirk and turned back to his book. He licked a finger and turned the page with it. "Please continue."

Bull shook his head and chuckled as he went down again. He continued, his powerful body smooth and steady with the next few push ups. Dorian leaned back on his arm, hand planted right in between Bull’s shoulder blades. 

Bull groaned at the added pressure and feeling of more weight. He said nothing about it. Instead, he readjusted himself and then continued. Counting away the number of pushups in his head as Dorian continued to read above him as if he were a lounge chair.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I thought Bull teaching Dorian how to swing his axe would be really cute

The axe dropped to the ground with a heavy thud. ”What kind of brutish mind thought up this weapon?” Dorian nearly shouted. ”How can anything this heavy be useful?”

"Respect the axe, Dorian," Bull coached. 

Dorian brought both hands to the handle and lifted. His arms strained, his back tensed and his legs bent. With both arms taut he lifted it but could do little else but hold it straight out in front of him. Dorian groaned painfully and then let the head of the axe fall to the ground again, his body sagging in relief. 

"This is truly the weapon you choose to take with you into battle after battle? This log with a point on the end of it?"

"Not all of us get sticks that shoot fireballs."

Dorian gave Bull a withering look.

Bull stepped beside Dorian and slid his left arm in between Dorian’s. He wrapped his thick fingers around the shaft of the axe and lifted as if the axe weighed nothing to him. “Just like this.”

"Oh, as easy as that then?" 

Bull pulled away and swung the axe slowly in front of him. ”Yes.”

He turned back to Dorian and handed the axe to him. Dorian wrapped both hands around it one more time and as soon as Bull let go of the axe it dropped to the ground, almost taking Dorian with it. 

"Kaffas!"

"Dirty," Bull said, having no idea what it meant. 

"Quiet."

"Here, how about this?"

Bull stepped behind Dorian and his arms came around, his hands grasping the axe handle alongside Dorian’s. His body pressed against Dorian’s back and those arms brought him in close. 

"This was your idea all along," Dorian shook his head. "What an old trick."

"Hey, it’s working isn’t it?" Bull let his hot breath glide across the shell of Dorian’s ear, goosebumping the skin along Dorian’s neck. "Now, lift."

Bull lifted the axe with Dorian’s hands and arms forced to follow. He hefted it back over Dorian’s right shoulder then swung low. The weight of it would have brought Dorian down, unused to it as he was. But Bull’s hold was steady. 

Their bodies moved together. Bull’s front brushing against Dorian’s backside. His back rubbing against Bull’s pelvis and it was when he felt the twitch of Bull’s dick against his spine that he released the axe. 

"That’s enough now. You’re hardly being a good instructor."

"Oh, is that what you wanted me to be? I thought you were hot student and I was bad teacher." The axe lay forgotten, sharp edge sliced into the ground and standing upright. 

Dorian groaned. ”Bad is appropriate. You’re terrible at it.” He stepped away from Bull and turned to face him. 

Bull puffed out his bottom lip. ”That hurts.” 

"You’ll survive." Dorian crossed his arms and looked Bull up and down. "Come on. It’s my turn. I’ll teach you what can be done with my staff."

Bull made an “O” with his mouth and eagerly followed.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dorian buying a new boob harness for Bull but hating them all because they cover his boobs

Dorian tapped a thin finger thoughtfully against his lips. His rings clinked with the movement. 

"Hmmm," he wasn’t getting anywhere. 

"May I help you with finding anything, ser?" The leathersmith was a tall man with long dark hair pulled back tight. He smiled warmly in that way people who really want your money like to smile. 

"All of these," Dorian waved his hand. "Are these all you have?" 

The man nodded but began expressing the wonderfulness of each of his wares. Dorian frowned deeply, breathing heavy through his nose as he contemplated. He ran a hand over the rough leather of one of the harnesses, fingers tracing over the strap that would go across the chest. 

"These are all far too… " he trailed off, lifting his hands and moving them in front of his chest. 

The man looked confused then supplied, “Too large? I have smaller-“

"No," Dorian put a hand to his chin. "It would be for a Qunari."

Eyes bulged a little at that and then the man grabbed up one of his finer works. ”This would work quite nicely, one of the largest I have. Fit for a… Qunari of any stature.”

Dorian shook his head, tsking under his breath. ”No… I don’t like it. It covers too much. All of these cover too much. Far too much. Who came up with this idea?” Dorian’s lips curled in distaste at the thought of any of these on The Iron Bull, covering that gray expanse of chest and his darker nipples. “What’s the point if they cover everything you want to see?” The last was too himself but it put a look of confusion on the other man’s face. 

"Trust me, ser, these are -"

"Ugh, no. Please, I’ve made up my mind, good day."

Dorian became resigned that he would have to some how discreetly find a way to use the Inquisitor’s armorsmith to work something out for him. It had been an avenue he had been trying to avoid to keep rumors from circulating but it just couldn’t be helped. He would have Bull looking fashionable while being allowed to bare all the skin he wanted to bare.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: dorian tells bull about his decision to stay!

The fire was high and bright in the hearth with a heat that would burn the hair off your chest if you weren’t careful. The Iron Bull sat a few yards off from it, re-strapping his leather shoulder armor. The cold never really bothered Bull all that much. Dorian, on the other hand, sat away from him so he could be nearer the fire. His legs stretched out in front of him with his feet inching dangerously close to the hot flames. He all but lounged in a simple wooden chair. He had been intently reading a book but now it sat closed on his lap. 

Bull noticed Dorian staring at the flames, chewing on his lip as if in deep thought. He watched for a short few moments then turned his eye back to his work. Bull wanted to ask what was on the man’s mind. He wanted to ask if the fire was really more interesting than his forgotten book. Maybe tell Dorian that he could find other more interesting things to do. Maybe suck his dick. Maybe just make out for a while. Bull was open. His schedule was free. 

His thick fingers threaded strong leather through the buckle as he picked which option would get the best reaction. But he was beaten to the punch. 

"You know that I’ve been considering heading back to Tevinter," Dorian said, words soft at first then picking up as momentum carried them. He stared at the fire. "To take my fight back to my home."

He paused, waiting for something. Bull had put his eye back on Dorian as soon as he had opened his mouth, the break in the silence was enough but this brought all of Bull’s attention to Dorian. He didn’t know why his heart thumped heavy in his chest when he answered, “Yeah.”

Dorian’s chest rose dramatically then he said, “I think I’m going to stay for a while longer.”

Bull leaned forward, leather creaked in his hands. ”You sure?”

The mage turned to look at Bull over his shoulder, a small smile on his lips that couldn’t hide the hesitance in Dorian’s words, “You think it better that I leave for Tevinter? You would like me to go?” 

There was so much unspoken shit dripping off that last question that Bull had to take a breath to process it all. 

"I didn’t say that," Bull said quickly. He straightened his back and sighed bleakly at Dorian’s frown. "I want you to do what you want."

"You have no input on the matter though? No suggestions?" Dorian’s tone grew heated and Bull knew he had not navigated the puzzle of Dorian Pavus well this time. "My comings and goings have no impact on The Great Iron Bull?"

Dorian was standing now, pacing a few steps one way then a few steps the other. His brow furrowed and his lips a hard line under his dark moustache. 

"Kadan—"

"Don’t "Kadan" me!" Dorian hissed. "You wouldn’t mind if I left tonight, I’m sure. It’s alright, I should have expected this."

Bull put himself onto his feet and grabbed Dorian’s shoulder, halting him in his tracks. Dorian gave a frustrated groan and refused to look Bull in the eye. He stared at the wall beyond or straight at Bull’s wide chest. This close Bull could see the pain in the turn of Dorian’s mouth and the redness in his eyes as he fought back his emotions. He was like a firecracker in you hand, Bull thought. Beautiful and full of joys if you knew what you were doing or explosively dangerous if you didn’t. 

"Dorian," Bull’s voice was urgent and soft. Dorian shrugged his arm out of Bull’s grip but he stood there and waited to hear what Bull wanted to say. "I want you to stay."

Dorian blinked, then licked his lips before he looked up at Bull’s face. 

"I want you to stay. Right here. I want you with me. I want you," Bull brushed the back of a finger against Dorian’s cheek. Dorian’s eyes fluttered then he cleared his throat. 

"Why didn’t you just say so before?" 

The Iron Bull laughed desperately. ”Did I get a chance?”

"I thought-"

"I want you to stay. Also want you to stay because you want to stay. I want you to stay because it’s what you chose. And not because of me."

Bull breathed hard through his clenched throat. He thought this had all been out there in the open but saying these things he suddenly realized they had been hiding so much from each other. Afraid of what saying them would mean. Dorian’s face seemed to mirror that. His eyes were suddenly bright and his smile was a little crooked, something perfect that Bull had never seen before. 

Dorian pressed his forehead against Bull’s chest, letting the air out of his lungs. It was hot and soothing against Bull’s skin. 

"I want to stay," Dorian said. "I’m going to stay. For a little while, at least."

He brought his head back up and Bull nodded with a pleased grin. ”Good.”

"Now call me "kadan" again," Dorian said, wrapping an arm around Bull’s neck, making him slouch closer. 

"Anything you ask, kadan," Bull said huskily. 

"Oh, I like that."

They kissed slowly. Dorian clinged to Bull, his hands on either side of Bull’s face to hold him there. Bull wasn’t going anywhere. He scooped Dorian up in his arms, moaning teasingly when those legs wrapped around his waist.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a dorian/bull drabble. an idea on how dorian may have called bull “amatus” for the first time.

Two months worth of “passion” as the Bull has so enthusiastically liked to call it. He’d smile something almost sweet when he’d say it, fingers flexing and eye on Dorian. 

Close to four weeks of nights where they fell into bed together. Hot kisses, eager bodies, and softer words than they’d ever spare each other in the company of others for reasons they’ve managed to not talk about.

Somewhere near fifty two days, he wasn’t keeping track, of waiting for their nights together. They filled the days with sideways glances and brief brushes of skin as they passed. Broad smiles given openly would break the Bull’s face while Dorian began the habit of having unusual quirks to his lips that were only ever aimed in the Bull’s direction. 

It’s that night, after that amount of time, when Dorian’s delusions that he and the Bull are playing at a game and nothing more are shattered.

His breath comes in soft whispers as he strokes his fingers feather-light across the expanse of the Bull’s chest. The rumble of the Bull’s chuckle warms Dorian somewhere deep enough that he curls in closer, entangling himself around the Bull’s body. He presses a kiss to the skin nearest his lips. 

"This ticklish area you have right here," Dorian says with fondness as he runs his finger backward against the spot just above the Bull’s rounding stomach. His nail drags enough to give a tease of a touch. Bull twitches and twists under Dorian’s body. "… is a delightful little gift, amatus."

At that word, sliding out of his mouth like it were nothing, his breath hitches tightly and his nail crawls to a stop just as the Bull snatches the hand to end its torture. Unaware of Dorian’s heart climbing into his throat, the Bull grins fondly as he slides his hand into Dorian’s. 

"Ama-what?" He asks lightly but then catches Dorian’s face and his eye grows truly curious. 

Dorian’s thoughts turn frantic. That word. That feeling. He just let it slip. Off his tongue before he knew it was a part of him. 

"Just a pet name I’ve decided suits you, is all," Dorian says quickly. He pushes himself onto his elbows and smiles brightly. He hopes the Bull won’t force it and will allow him this delay tactic. For the moment, at least. 

Dorian leans forward and kisses the Bull before he can let that mind work. He likes to play that the Bull is slow to thinking but he was sharp at reading people and Dorian couldn’t let him have the chance. Dorian slowly pets at the side of the Bull’s face even as his heart thumps wildly in his chest. 

Their lips part and there’s a stillness about the Bull that sinks into Dorian as well and they stare at each other. Dorian is the first to smile, genuine and strangely shy. The Bull wraps an arm around him and kisses Dorian with a gentleness most wouldn’t think him capable of. His smile comes in the middle of the kiss and Dorian can feel it against his lips. 

"Your pet name for me. Is it dirty?" Bull asks. He doesn’t ask what it means. Dorian thinks he already has a good idea. 

Dorian nibbles at the Bull’s lip and traces fingers down his neck. ”Filthy.”

"Mmm," the Bull takes Dorian’s mouth again then flips them over, pinning Dorian underneath him. "Call me that while I fuck you."

His thoughts are hesitant at first. But as the Bull kisses and touches every inch of him, so thoroughly and so… lovingly… Dorian relents. He finds the word tumbling from his mouth again and then again. Until its easy and so true that his heart feels full and to bursting.


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian and the Bull share an intimate moment

He’s seen the Bull without his eyepatch on, of course. He’s seen the Bull with literally nothing on during more than a few occasions at this point. 

But this time, Dorian’s the one who brings his fingers up to the cool leather strap that attaches around the Bull’s thick horn. He’s straddling the Bull’s thigh, suddenly so aware of himself and how intently the Bull’s eye trains on him. 

The Bull doesn’t say anything as Dorian undoes the clasp. He’s silent except for his steady breaths as the strap and eyepatch loosen and then come away in Dorian’s hand. Dorian gives the scarred area a glance then smiles lightly at the Bull, fiddling the eyepatch between his fingers. He takes one and hand cups the Bull’s angular right cheek, his thumb pressing to where the slashes across his eye end. 

He’s certain the Bull leans into the touch then he closes his one eye. He feels unusually close to the Bull in this moment that lingers on until the Bull turns just enough to place his lips to the wrist of Dorian’s arm. He takes hold of that arm and uses it to draw Dorian closer in order to kiss him. Its lips to lips, he doesn’t deepen it and yet it feels as if Dorian is drinking the Bull in. 

Dorian twists his wrist to clasp the Bull’s hand tightly, almost too tight. Their fingers crush together but Dorian can’t let up because the idea of it hurts too much.


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaking Around.

Sneaking around, hiding in tight dark spaces, wasnt really what Bull tended to do.

Dorian got a kick out of it though, and with Dorian sliding those slim fingers into Bull’s hand and leading him away. Not sure where this time. Bull was never sure when Dorian smiled at him like that. All winking sex wrapped up in a smirk.

Bull followed like a dog followed a scent. Eager. Purposeful.

He would ask why Dorian liked the cramped shadowy corners if he wasn’t so damn sure he already knew the answers. Habits were hard to break.

But then, with Dorian pressing him back and kissing him so hard his horns clanked against the wall, it was hard to be curious about anything other than how that mouth would feel around his cock.

And it was like Dorian was reading him. His nastiest thoughts written in his dark eyes. Dorian was sinking to his knees. His wet lips already parted as if in anticipation.

Fabric falls down his thick thighs, pools near his ankles. Dorian’s slick tongue was giving him one long heated lick from base to tip.

This was just the beginning and Bull moaned. Dorian would stop and climb up just to “shh” him if he got too loud. But that just led to more.

So sneaking around, tiptoeing and whispering, was not something he tended to do.

But Dorian sure got a kick out of it.


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian gives The Iron Bull a dragon tooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dorian giving Bull half a dragon tooth ?

Dorian rolled onto his side away from the Bull in an attempt to work up his nerve. This was going to be a decision he couldn’t take back. However the Bull reacted was going to change everything. He could not remember how it had gotten to this point but he and the Bull had been consistently sharing their time together for some time now. Dorian found the giant Qunari to be quite endearing and wonderfully adequate in bed. He had become so constant in Dorian’s life that being with the Bull seemed like a part of him now.

He slowly dropped his arm over the side of the bed to reach for his pack, his back stretched and it drew the Bull’s attention. His large hand smoothed over Dorian’s skin as he rubbed lightly.

“What’s going on over there?” Bull’s voice was light and tired. They had only just recovered from a round of sex that had Dorian’s muscles aching.

Dorian hesitated with his hand inside the bag. The Bull had told him once about a Qunari tradition, shared between Qunari who cared about one another. It felt odd now, with his fingers wrapped around the dragon tooth, to have thought this was something he should have done. This act of sharing, of connecting them in this way. It felt far too intimate for anything they’d been through. He wasn’t sure how the Bull was going to react. Some times he was so close… so within reach, that Dorian couldn’t see anything beyond the Bull. Other times he felt obscured by distance and casualness.

But then Dorian’s resolve hardened. He had set his course and now he would brave the waters, as they said.

“I- I have something for you,” Dorian said, still half hanging over the side of the bed. He clutched the dragon tooth hard in his hand and as he pulled up he tucked it tight against his body.

“For me?” The Bull asked with a devilish tease to his voice. “I could say I have something for you too if you’re already okay for round two.”

Dorian laughed and sat up, still cradling the intended gift. “Bull. You’re an insatiable leche.”

“Mm,” The Bull stroked a hand up and down Dorian’s back. “When it comes to you, I suppose so.” Lips pressed into Dorian’s shoulder softly. It was hard not to lean back into the Bull as nice as it felt.

“I’m aware I’m impossible to resist but this is another matter,” Dorian shifted, turning himself to face the Bull. Dorian was still half under a sheet while the Bull lay uncovered, unashamed and semi-hard. Dorian cleared his throat and looked away from Bull to the prize in his hands. “This. I thought you might- I thought it -” He struggled for the words now that the moment had come. So much for his elegant tongue. “A Dragon’s tooth. Fresh and very disgusting. Quite a pain to get this, by the way. I was digging the grime out from under my nails for three days.” Not elegant nor romantic enough. Maybe the Bull would forgive the blundering.

The Bull seemed to miss the last bit of what Dorian said and looked down at the offering. A large dark Dragon’s tooth. Split long ways down the center and already decorated as if they were meant to be worn almost like necklaces. Dorian didn’t understand the practice, as the tooth was far too large and awkward to work as a necklace. But his neck was quite small in comparison to a Qunari’s. And their tastes were notoriously awful.

“A Dragon’s tooth,” The Bull repeated in a voice that sounded surprised. He reached his hand out and touched the tooth with a gentleness that Dorian had grown to understand was a deep part of the Bull.

“Now we’ll have this to connect us,” Dorian said quietly. “Is that not how it went? We’ll always be together, no matter how far apart we are.” He knew it sounded absurdly sappy but it couldn’t be helped now.

The Bull shook his head slowly but not to disagree but still in a quiet disbelief. He looked up at Dorian with an eye that shone in a way that made Dorian’s heart stutter. “Not often people surprise me, kadan.” He leaned forward, his face achingly beautiful with all its scars and the earnest love written clearly for Dorian to see.

Dorian smiled even as his brows knit in curiosity. “Kadan?”

“Kadan,” The Bull said, voice even lower. “My heart.”

“Oh,” Dorian breathed as the Bull kissed him. His hand tightened around the dragon’s tooth and Dorian’s own fingers. When he pulled away Dorian felt light headed but still had his wits enough to add, “So we are both aware, I will keep it on my person but I will not be wearing it anywhere.”

The Bull chuckled against Dorian’s lips. “Not even here? For me?”

Dorian felt himself being slowly dipped to the bed, the Bull moving to lay above him. “Well,” he thought long and hard about it as the Bull kissed him again and dangled one of the pieces from its golden chain. “I suppose,” he relinquished all his remaining dignity to the idea.

The Bull growled from somewhere deep within and it was a powerful feeling to get that reaction from him without actually doing anything. Dorian wrapped his arms over the Bull’s shoulders as the Bull clasp the necklace around Dorian’s neck. It felt heavy as it sat against his chest. But it was solid and strangely warm.

The Bull took the other half of the tooth and hooked it around his own neck before leaning down for another kiss while his hands roamed Dorian’s body.

It didn’t seem like it would physically change them that much. It was really just a Dragon’s tooth. But something had changed between them, just as Dorian had suspected.

It felt right.


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull springs an important talk on Dorian.

"I think you’re falling for me, Dorian," The Bull says. Straight forward. No chocolatey coat melted over the words to make the declaration more palatable.

Dorian chokes on his drink and feels his cheeks heat. He’s not sure if it’s the coughing or if the Bull had come close to something there. Truth be told, Dorian couldn’t say himself. Trying to keep your distance while opening yourself up was more difficult than Dorian told himself it was at times. 

"I - I think you think exceedingly high of yourself," Dorian finally says after he recovers.

The Bull’s eye is weighing and his body language guarded. ”I’m getting it out in the open so you can face it and deal with it.”

Deal with it?

Dorian takes a drink and shakes his head. The nerve of this Qunari beast. “The only thing I must face is your blundering attempts to decipher me. I will deal with it by leaving.”

He stands, his chair scratching across the floor. The Bull watches him with passive features and it infuriates Dorian. So, he sits back down with an angry grunt. 

"What about you?" he pokes the Bull in the chest. "What if I were to say you were falling for me, huh? How could you not? Look at me. Besides, I’ve noticed the talk about you turning the barmaids away." It is a tornado of words, all tumbling out of him and he knows it reveals too much. 

The Bull considers then leans forward. ”What if I said I was?”

This wasn’t the answer Dorian expected. He wasn’t sure what answer that would have been but this sends his eyebrows high and he leans back in his chair. 

The Bull smiles and waits for Dorian to snap his mouth shut.

"Nothing to say?"

"I don’t now where I could begin," he answers truthfully. "I never expected this to be anything but fun. This, whatever it is between us."

"It is fun," the Bull says, his hand inching toward Dorian’s. "But you know… if you’re happy with that then I’m happy. If you wanted more then I’m happy."

Dorian breathes out a soft gasp and could feel his heart thumping heavily in his chest. “More?”

"I’m letting you know that whatever you want out of this is okay with me." The Bull smirks lightly and adds, "I’m happy."

Its almost too much, this confession. Dorian brushes a finger over his eyebrow and stares down at his hands for what seems like far too long. It wasn’t fair to the Bull but everything was in turmoil. 

"I’m - happy too," he says and finds the relief in it. His thoughts suddenly stilling on that one constant. He smiles, laughs, then nods. "I don’t know what this is, Bull. I don’t know how to do.. more," he feels the Bull’s fingers caress over the back of his knuckles. 

"It’s alright," his voice is comforting and soft. "We’ll figure it out."


	18. 18 - Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian & Bull have an anniversary

Dorian places a small package in the Bull’s lap. It’s wrapped neatly in a soft white fabric with a simple pink string knotted at the top keeping it together. 

The Bull sets his waterskin down. ”What’s this?”

The mage is obviously a little nervous about his gift. His stance tense and hands held behind his back to keep his distance despite the soft smile on his lips. He leans down and places a quick kiss to the Bull’s cheek. 

"I remembered you enjoying those chocolates at the Winter Palace."

The Bull’s eye goes large as he looks down at the box. ”You didn’t.”

Dorian’s smile threatens to widen as he watches the Bull’s excited response. His shoulders loosen and he quirks his head to the side. ”Would I tease your insatiable sweet tooth? Open it and see.”

The Bull touches his gift, his fingers gentle against the delicate wrappings. He’s almost hesitant to open it even for the treats held inside. ”What’s it for?”

This sends a flush to Dorian’s cheeks as he clears his throat and looks at his feet. ”Must there be a reason?” The Bull looks up at him and it prompts Dorian to clear his throat again. ”Fine. The custom may not mean anything to you, being a Qunari, but in Tevinter we… we commemorate anniversaries with gifts.”

"Anniversary of what?"

"Of us," Dorian says quietly. He sits down next to the Bull to keep himself from shifting from foot to foot. "A year. It’s been a year since we met. Since the first time we laid eyes on each other."

"And I called you the worst."

"Also pretty. Don’t forget that part." 

The Bull chuckles and nudges Dorian with his shoulder. ”Never.” Their tones are light but the Bull doesn’t miss the meaning behind Dorian’s gift and words. He frowns momentarily. ”I didn’t know — I didn’t get you anything.”

Dorian taps the top of the box cradled on the Bull’s lap. ”Please. Open it, I want to feed you chocolates then have my way with you.”

The Bull smirks and pulls the two ends of the knot with his fingers and it comes undone smoothly. ”Should have known this was a bribe.”

Dorian snorts then he kisses the Bull’s shoulder, watching as the Bull pulls back the fabric wrapping to reveal a gold colored box. It twinkles and shines under the room’s light. The Bull pulls the top off and Dorian reaches in and takes one of the neatly laid out candies. Between his thumb and forefinger he lifts it to the Bull’s lips with a deliberate slowness. 

The Bull doesn’t watch the journey of the chocolate but instead he watches Dorian’s face. Dorian’s eyes were on the Bull’s mouth as he opens it. He could easily take the treat in one bite. He could take a few of them in one bite. But he intentionally bites gently down half way through it, his lips slipping across Dorian’s fingers as he does so. He keeps it there near the Bull’s mouth until the Bull takes the rest of it. Dorian’s fingers sliding against the Bull’s tongue and lips. 

"Mmm," The Bull rumbles, grinning at Dorian as he chews the chocolate. "I think it needs something though."

"What would that be?" Dorian asks. 

The Bull leans over to kiss Dorian, licking across Dorian’s lips. Dorian sighs against him, deepening the kiss, and tastes the chocolate on the Bull’s tongue. The Bull moves the box off his lap so he doesn’t squish or spill it as he turns to press closer to Dorian, pulling him into his lap instead. 

"Happy anniversary, you oaf," Dorian presses his forehead against the Bull’s.

The Bull runs fingers across Dorian’s cheek. ”Love you too, kadan.”


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian's too pretty not to mess up.

“Don’t touch me! Don’t touch me! It’s perfect.”

The Iron Bull, his hand paused inches from Dorian’s shoulder, laughs as Dorian scrutinizes himself in the mirror. He puts the kohl down and turns his eyes to Bull.

“How do look?” He asks. Bull should say “gorgeous” because he is. Bit instead he smiles wide and grabs Dorian by the waist.

Dorian yelps then screams “No!” As he’s swept up in Bull’s arms and maneuvered onto the bed. He glares up at Bull but Bull doesn’t miss the pull at the corners of his lips, trying to fight his smile.

“You brute. You display no reverence for beautiful things.”

“Oh, but that’s exactly what I’m doing.”

The Bull’s touch is gentle in its exploration. He maps Dorian’s skin anew with his fingertips. He kisses the hard lines and soft turns of Dorian’s body. Until Dorian is overcome and whispering “yes” in breathless repetition.


End file.
